


Lovestruck Car Rides

by oakwoodplank



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeout Session, Smut, they fuck in the back of wilburs car, they make out in the back of wilburs car, theyre so in love, tommy sneaks out, wilbur still has a small hair pulling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakwoodplank/pseuds/oakwoodplank
Summary: Wilbur drags Tommy out at 3am to go make out with him in a parking lot.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so follow my twitter @0AKW00DPLANK

“C’mon! Nobody’s gonna care!” Wilbur whispered with a quiet laugh, urging Tommy to get in his car with him.

Tommy rolled his eyes, “What if my parents find out I’m not home?” He asked, worry filling his voice.

“You said they're dead asleep,” Wilbur argued, putting his head down and looking up at the younger through the car window. 

With a final groan, Tommy gave up and opened the passenger side door, getting in and shutting it behind him.

Wilbur smiled, “Thank you,” before pulling out of the younger’s parents’ driveway. Tommy knew where they were going, they’ve gone there before, but never at 2:37 in the fucking morning.

The two had been together for a while now, maybe two months? It was clear that the two were happier now than they’ve ever been before, and nobody even had to know about them- nevermind the fact that Tommy immediately told Toby that he was dating Wilbur, of course.

Wilbur often liked picking Tommy up at random times to take him on a drive. Sometimes they’d go shopping, other times they’d go eat, but most of all, they just enjoyed driving around.

Though, those random times were never when Tommy would be required to sneak out. Even standing in his driveway talking to Wilbur moments before was risky, actually leaving was sure to get him killed if his parents knew.

Yet here he sat, in the passenger seat of Wilbur’s car. The radio played a variety of music that was just barely audible from how quiet it was playing. The windows were cracked just barely, a soft breeze hitting the side of Tommy’s face as he watched out the window.

However, Tommy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Wilbur’s hand rest on his thigh. Nothing sexual or weird, it was just comforting. Tommy rested his hand on top of Wilbur’s and leaned his head against the glass window next to  
him.

Wilbur was responsible. Of course, he knew their relationship was wrong, but he was happy and so was Tommy, so really, how “wrong” was it? He wasn’t worried about “getting caught.” Instead, he was worried that he wasn’t doing enough. Wilbur was responsible, he knew how to behave in a relationship, and he knew that he is to make sure Tommy always feels comfortable and wanted, loved, and appreciated.

After a while of the silence and the driving, the car stopped. Tommy’s previous assumptions of knowing where they were going were correct. Wilbur parked the car in the same spot he always did when they came here.

The beach. They always came and just sat in Wilbur’s car by the beach.

Most of the time they would just sit and listen to the waves roll in and get pulled back out.

Wilbur unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Tommy. “Hey,” He said softly, lifting his hand to Tommy’s face, making the younger look towards him.

Tommy gave a gentle smile to the older, “Hey.”

Wilbur glanced down to Tommy’s lips and back up to his eyes, giving the other knowledge of what was about to happen.

Wil closed the gap between the two of them, his lips pushing against Tommy’s softly.

Both of their eyes fell closed, and Wilbur could feel Tommy smile.

The two just barely pulled away from each other, keeping their faces close together.

Tommy was the one to make the next move, pulling Wil back in for another kiss.

Tommy was new to kissing, but he wasn’t necessarily “bad” at it. He was learning, after all.

This wasn’t their first kiss by any means, but this one still meant a lot.

The two eventually decided they wanted- no- needed to be closer to each other. They mutually agreed that the backseat would be the best option.

Once the pair moved from the front seat to the back, they resumed right where they left off.

Tommy’s body was pressed against Wilbur’s as their lips were reconnected.

Wil rested his hands at Tommy’s sides, keeping him close.

Tommy’s hands had been tangled in his boyfriend's hair, knowing the other enjoyed his hair being messed with.

Everything seemed like it was going so fast yet so slow at the same time. It all felt so hot.

Wilbur softly glided his tongue across Tommy’s bottom lip, wishing for the younger to get the hint.

When the wish was granted, Wil pushed his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, exploring every part of it.

Everything was a new feeling to Tommy, and to Wilbur, who hadn’t had this feeling in what seemed like forever.

The sounds of heavy breathing were the only thing heard throughout the car.

Wilbur pulled back carefully, panting slightly. “Tommy,” He mumbled, just audible enough for Tommy to hear him.

“Wil I’m so fucking in love with you.” Tommy urged, his voice sounded desperate as if he needed to reassure Wilbur of this, but this was something new.

They hadn’t said those words to each other yet.

A strong shade of red overtook almost all of Tommy’s face. A smile pushed at the corners of Wilbur’s mouth as he brought Tommy in for yet another long kiss, filled with passion and love.

Upon pulling away, Wilbur rested their foreheads together, “I’m so fucking in love with you too.” He whispered to the teen.

The teen smiled, his face was warm and he was most definitely a dark shade of red.

Tommy didn’t want to ever leave, he was so close to Wilbur, he was so comfortable. In all honesty, he completely forgot he had to sneak out for this.

It had almost seemed as if a whole hour didn’t already pass.

“Tommy I should get you home, yeah?” Wilbur asked though it wasn’t exactly a question.

Tommy whined a bit, “But Wil! I don’t want to leave!” Tommy moved a bit so he was resting his head against Wilbur’s shoulder and hugging the older man tightly.

He truly was clingy.

Wilbur hugged the younger back just as tight as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Tommy’s head.

“I’ll stop by later today, okay?” He reassured the younger. Tommy sighed but knew he had to agree.

The two found their way back to the front seat and Wilbur gently took the other boy’s hand. He drove one-handed back to Tommy’s house, wanting to keep the other boy as close to him for as long as possible.

It wasn’t much longer before Wilbur could feel Tommy’s grip on his hand loosen. Wil glanced over at the teen to see him fast asleep, his head against the window.

Honestly, it took everything inside of Wilbur to stop himself from awwing out loud. He gently rubbed circles with his thumb on Tommy’s hand, providing comfort to the sleeping boy beside him.

Wilbur truly did love him. He loved him more than words or actions could ever express. It was simply just impossible for Tommy to ever know how much he was loved by the older.

Once Wilbur arrived at Tommy’s house, he gently shook the younger awake, whispering his name a few times.

Tommy woke up, slightly confused about where he was until he remembered the situation he was in.

“Oh. I’m home.” He thought out-loud to himself.

“I can walk you inside, alright?” Wilbur suggested, despite knowing the risk that it was.

Tommy, too tired to see the problem, nodded, agreeing with a yawn.

Wilbur shut his car off before getting out and going to the passenger side door to open it for Tommy. He helped the sleepy teenager out of the car and walked with him inside and up to his room, making sure the younger wasn’t going to pass out before he got there.

Once Tommy was adjusted in his bed he was almost instantly back to sleep.

Wilbur pressed a soft kiss to Tommy’s forehead before going to leave the house.

“Goodnight, Tommy. I love you.” He whispered, closing Tommy’s door behind him.

He made it back out to his car without a problem, no worry of getting caught. He started his car up and pulled out of the driveway to head home.

And you bet, the entire way back to his house, he couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go on another car ride but this time have some more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so yeah. i wanted to add smut to this book and so here we are.

It’s been about three weeks since Tommy and Wilbur had their fun little makeout session in the back of Wil’s car.

Tommy had gotten used to sneaking out at weird times over those three weeks though.

Tommy missed that night so much. Of course, he and Wilbur still shared many passionate kisses since then, but nothing seemed to feel quite the same as that night.

In fact, two were together right now. Rather than being in Wil’s car parked at the beach at three in the morning, they were comfortably sat on Tommy’s bed, cuddled into each other as a movie played on. No worries about being caught as the younger’s parents were out and Wilbur was over to talk about “streaming stuff.”

Tommy rested his head against Wil’s shoulder and chest with his arm wrapped around the older’s waist. Wil laid comfortably with his arm around Tommy, keeping him close.

Neither of them said anything, they just laid there, basking in each other’s presence. Tommy would have been lying if he said he didn’t want to have a repeat of that night tonight, if not now in this very moment.

“Hey, Wil?” The younger asked, to get the brunet’s attention.

Wilbur hummed in response, showing interest in whatever it was Tommy had to say.

“Can we- uh. Can we go out in your car again like that one night a few weeks ago?” Tommy asked, shying away after beginning to ask the question.

Wilbur smiled, looking down at the younger, seeing his face heat up and turn red.

“Do you miss it?” Wilbur asked, a playful question really. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, knowing Wilbur was out to embarrass him.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be a dickhead about it,” Tommy mumbled, not meaning anything by it.

Wilbur gave a small laugh before pressing a kiss to the top of Tommy’s head.

“Yeah, we can go out again tonight.” The older one confirmed.

Tommy smiled brightly, he was so glad that Wilbur was his and he could just ask for things like this whenever he wanted! Despite the minor amount of teasing of course.

————

Two in the morning. Wilbur had left Tommy’s house around 7:30, but he yet Tommy was here waiting for Wilbur’s car to pull into his driveway to pick him up.

Headlights.

Tommy hurried down his stairs as quickly as possible to get outside and into Wil’s car as quickly and quietly as possible.

“Eager much?” Wilbur greeted Tommy getting in his car.

“Yeah, a lot,” Tommy said truthfully.

Wilbur smiled and gave the boy a quick kiss on his lips before pulling out of the driveway and leaving in the same direction of the beach.

Tommy smiled as Wilbur did what he always did and rested his hand on Tommy’s thigh.

This time, the touch felt… comforting, but more. Tommy shifted a bit, causing Wil to raise an eyebrow.

“You okay, Toms?” Wilbur asked, taking his hand off Tommy’s thigh, worried he caused discomfort for the teen.

“Um, yeah no, I’m alright,” Tommy responded, having to clear his throat before speaking. Tommy mentally frowned at the fact that Wil removed his hand.

Soon they got to their destination and Wilbur looked at the younger before glancing to the backseat, a silent invitation to begin the adventures that tonight would bring.

Tommy nodded before the two moved from the front seat to the backseat. Once together, Wilbur was the first to make a move, connecting their lips for a soft yet short-lived kiss.

Tommy smiled through it, which Wil could feel. He liked the feeling of Tommy smiling through their kisses.

Tommy returned the kiss, placing his hand against the older.

Wilbur placed his hand onto Tommy’s thigh, wanting to go farther already.

That same feeling from earlier came back to Tommy as Wilbur put his hand back to Tommy’s thigh.

It only took but a few more seconds for Tommy to realize what the feeling was. Tommy knew from the feeling of his pants suddenly becoming too tight.

It also didn’t help that Wil’s hand was dangerously close to his clothed erection. However, Wil knew what he was doing. Wilbur wasn’t dumb, he wanted Tommy to get hard over this. How else would he have an excuse to fuck the younger?

Tommy on the other hand grew embarrassed, not wanting Wilbur to notice.

The two continued their kissing, keeping their bodies close, deepening each kiss farther and farther.

Wilbur moved his hand. His hand was rested right on top of Tommy’s erection.

Tommy gasped at the touch, which Wilbur used as an advantage to slip his tongue into Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy tried his best to collect his thoughts as Wilbur continued to kiss him and palm him through his jeans.

Wilbur knew this was Tommy’s first sexual experience, the last thing he wanted was for Tommy to get scared, so he took everything slowly and made sure to watch Tommy carefully for any signs of discomfort.

Wilbur pulled away from Tommy’s lips and began to leave small kisses down the boy's neck. He knew he couldn’t leave marks, which was a little disappointing, but that wasn’t going to stop him from having any fun.

Instinctively, Tommy lifted his head to give Wil more access.

“Tommy are you alright with everything?” Wilbur asked, just above a whisper.

Tommy nodded, “Yes, Wil please, keep going,” the younger practically begged.

Wilbur tugged at Tommy’s shirt, a silent question of if he could take it off.

A simple nod later and Tommy’s shirt was discarded onto the flood, Wilbur’s shirt came off soon after.

Wilbur went back to Tommy’s lips, kissing him so deeply. 

Their bodies pressed right against each other. At this point, both of them were dealing with unbelievably uncomfortable erections.

With some struggle, due to being in a car, the two managed to remove their pants next, leaving both boys in nothing but their boxers.

Wilbur reciprocated another kiss with Tommy.

“Wil- Wil please…” Tommy begged.

“Please what? Use your words, Tommy.” Wilbur asked, a teasing tone laced in his words.

Tommy’s face managed to get even redder when he next spoke, “Wil, please- Fuck me-”

Wilbur smirked, “See, all you had to do was ask, Toms.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes.

Wilbur reached in front of him to pull Tommy’s boxers down, discarding them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Wil left kisses along Tommy’s neck again, still wanting nothing more than to be able to mark him up.

The neck kisses were short-lived, though, when Wilbur had to lean up to the front seat to grab something.

It wasn’t until Wilbur had already opened the small container and poured it over his fingers did Tommy realize that it was lube.

Wilbur was prepared for this, of course he was.

“If you need me to stop, just say so, alright?” Wilbur asked, helping Tommy into an easier and more comfortable position.

Tommy nodded, “Please Wilbur, I’ll be fine, I need y- Ah- Wil!” He tried his best to keep his voice quiet and steady but failed to do so mid-sentence as the older slipped one finger into Tommy.

Tommy would admit, it felt a little strange at first, but nothing in a bad way. Soon Tommy could feel the amount of pleasure increasing as his boyfriend introduced a second finger.

Tommy’s moans got higher pitched the faster Wil went, slowly being able to open him up more, prepping him. Tommy felt like he’d be able to finish from just the finger fucking.

Wilbur watched Tommy’s face for any sign of discomfort. Noticing Tommy both looked and sounded close to finishing, Wilbur pulled his fingers from the younger, Tommy whining about the loss.

“Oh come on, Toms, we can’t have you finishing already, that’s no fun?” Wilbur teased, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s lips as he pulled down his boxers quickly.

Wilbur took the bottle of lube from off the floor and poured a generous amount in his hand, which then coated his dick.

Wilbur’s breath hitched at his touch.

“Remember Tommy, tell me to stop if you need to.” Wilbur reminded the blond as he lined himself up to push into the younger.

Tommy nodded, “I know, Wil!” Tommy whined, desperate to be fucked.

Wilbur couldn’t help but let out a small laugh in the form of a huff of air.

Wilbur watched Tommy’s face as he pushed into the boy slowly.

Tommy whimpered at the feeling, everything was so new to him, and he fucking loved it.

“You’re doing so good, Tommy,” Wilbur whispered, praising the younger, which Tommy took gratefully.

Once Wilbur was bottomed out, he looked to Tommy for the go-ahead to start moving.

Tommy took a few seconds to adjust before nodding his head, “Okay, Wil...Move please…” He said in a shaky breath.

Wilbur took the go-ahead and started thrusting in and out of the younger at a slow and steady pace.

Tommy allowed moans of different pitches to escape through his lips. 

“So beautiful, Tommy.” The older man praised, Tommy attempting to hide his face.

Wil stopped him from hiding by pulling his arm away from his red face.

Even though it was dark, Wilbur could tell the boy was blushing, he had to have been.

“Fuck- Wil!” Tommy gasped as Wilbur picked up his pace.

The small confined space of the car wasn’t the most comfortable place for Tommy’s first time, but he wouldn’t be anywhere else besides with Wilbur, so that made up for it.

At this point, the car was most definitely shaking and anyone could have known what was happening, but at the moment, neither of them cared.

Tommy reached his hand down to start pumping his dick to help him receive even more pleasure, and he did his best to match Wilbur’s pace, yet it became difficult when he began to get closer to his climax.

“Ah, WilWilWil- I’m close-” Tommy stuttered out quickly.

“Go ahead, baby boy…” Wilbur said, his voice trailing off, mixing with the variety of other noises happening.

Shortly after, Tommy hit his climax and released, beginning to come down from his high.

Wilbur pounded into Tommy a few more times before also reaching his climax and releasing inside of the younger with a trailed-out moan.

Finishing out their highs, Wilbur pulled out of Tommy, both of them panting heavily.

Wilbur kept Tommy close to him, leaving small kisses on his lips and whispering to him about how good he did.

“You did so well, Toms.” Wilbur praised him.

Tommy smiled and kissed him softly.

————

Wilbur soon had both of them cleaned up and dressed once more.

Wil had to fix Tommy’s hair a bit, due to it being messy from all of their fun.

“I’ll get you home then,” Wilbur told the younger, helping him back into the front seat beside him.

Tommy nodded, too tired to say anything.

Soon Wilbur had been in Tommy’s driveway once more, this time to drop off the teen instead of picking him up.

“Wilbur can you walk me upstairs like before…?” Tommy asked with a yawn.

Wilbur smiled and nodded, “Sure, let’s get you up to bed then.” He got out of the car and walked the boy to his room.

“I love you, Wilbur.” 

“I love you too, Tommy.”

Wilbur gave the boy yet another kiss to the lips before leaving the room.

And with that, Wilbur left the younger’s house, back to his own.


End file.
